


Be Thanksful for

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Kick Buttowski
Genre: Bullying, Enemies to Friends, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Brianna challenges Penelope to a thanksgiving beauty pageant.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Brianna and Kick were making thanksgiving cookies

Brad was putting the stuffing in a turkey

Gunter walked to them

"Hey guys guess what today is the thanksgiving beauty pageant!"

Brianna squealed "I'm totally gonna win!"

But they hears a voice

"Aww how cute!"

Everyone gasped

It was Penelope Patterson

"I don't know it was turkey day!"

Brianna glared "Penelope Patterson!"

Penelope said "Well well well hello Brianna I just heard the judges give you a turkey tiara oh wait they're gonna give it to me!"

Penelope laughed 

Brianna growled until a idea popped into her head

Brianna said "Oh yeah well I challenge you to a thanksgiving beauty pageant!"

The crowd gasped

Penelope sneered "I accept your challenge"


	2. Chapter 2

Today is finally the thanksgiving beauty pageant

"Hello and welcome to the Miss Thanksgiving pageant first we have big hair and fancy dresses!"

The crowd cheers as the girls walked in their evening gowns

"Look at them walking especially Penelope isn't she the best"

Suddenly Brianna wears a native American dress

The crowd cheers

Penelope's jaw dropped 

"Good job Brianna"

Penelope growled

Turkeys transition

"Brianna why do we celebrate this holiday"

"Just because we are thankful for our friends and families"

The crowd cheers

Penelope growled "I will not lose that pageant!?"

Penelope shoved a Indian girl "Fix this for me or I will do something terrible to you!!"

A Indian girl nodded

Penelope sneered "Good now go help me find a way to cheat"

"But-"

"DO IT!!!"

A Indian girl run away crying

Penelope laughed


	3. Chapter 3

Turkeys transition

"And we have the talent contest"

Penelope was singing off key as the crowd cover their ears

"Keep it up for Penelope's amazing...thanksgiving song is she the best Brianna will be dancing!"

Brianna began to dance as a ballet song played

The crowd cheers

But a Indian girl tripped Brianna and make her fall

The crowd gasped

A Indian girl run away crying

"What's this Penelope's been cheating!"

The crowd gasped in terror

Brianna growled "I knew it!"

Brianna continued dancing as the crowd cheers

Penelope growled "When I get my hands on that girl I'm gonna-!"

But Penelope sees a Indian girl's angry parents

Penelope gulped


	4. Chapter 4

"And the winner is......Brianna Buttowski!"

The crowd cheers as a woman puts a turkey tiara on Brianna

Tears of joy filled Brianna's eyes

Penelope growled 

Later

Penelope was making thanksgiving cookies

The girls laughed at her

Penelope said "Stop laughing at me!"

But someone throws turkey stuffing and Penelope ducks

Penelope sighed in relief and then turkey stuffing hit her in the back of her head

Penelope rubbed her head

A Indian girl laughed

Penelope growled

The End


End file.
